Yvonne Yung
Perfil thumb|250px|Yvonne Yung *'Nombre:' 翁虹 / Yung Hung (Weng Hong) *'Nombre Inglés:' Yvonne Yung *'También conocida como:' Ewong Yung *'Profesión:' Actriz *'Fecha de nacimiento' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Hubei, China *'Estura:' 167cm *'Peso': 50 kg *'Signo zodiacal: '''Leo *'Signo zodiacal chino:' Mono *'Familia:' Esposo Liu Guan Ting e hija Cristal *'Agencia:' TailorMade Productions Dramas *Chong Er's Preach (TBA) *First Sword of Wudang (TBA) *Sweet Guy (2018) *I Love My President Though He's A Psycho (2017) *Yes! Mr. Fashion (2016) *The Adventure For Love (2016) *Unparalleled Happiness (2015) *Detective Dee The Fifth (2014) *Sunshine in Me (2014) *Hot Mom (2013) *Battle of the Beauty (2012) *My Splendid Life (2011) *Fall in Love (HunanTV, 2011) *The Biography of Sun Tzu (2011) *The South Has a Beauty (2011) *Wildly Dashing Zuozuo (2011) *The Legend of Crazy Monk 2 (2011) *Spring Brightened Zhu Jiumei (2011) *My Ugly Father (2010) *Qian Nu You Hun Xin Chuan Zhi Yan Dao (2009) *Modern Lady (2008) *Wang Zhao Jun (CCTV, 2007, cameo) *Embroiderer Lan Xin (Anhui TV, 2007) *The Great Dunhuang (CCTV, 2006) *Kang Ding Qing Ge (2004) *Twin of Brothers (TVB, 2004) *The Legendary Four Aces (2000) *Da Mo Zu Shi (2000) *The Female Official (1998) *Justice Sung (TVB, 1997) *War and Remembrance (1996) *Mythical Crane and Magical Needle (ATV, 1992) *Casanova in China(ATV, 1992) *Flame (ATV, 1992) *The Good Fella from Temple Street (1991) *Shanghai 1949 (1991) *Heaven's Retribution (ATV, 1990). Películas *Give Seven Days (2014) *Tales of Two Cities (2012) *Dream Road (2011) *Deng Enming's Childhood (2011) *Stand by Me (2011) *Love Song of Kangding (2010) *Oh, My Wife (2005) *The Murderer is My Wife (2003) *Undercover Girls (1999) *Nightmare Zone (1998) *Exodus from Afar (1998) *Walk In (1997) *The Jail in Burning Island (1997) *The Kid vs. the Cop (1997) *Man Qing Jin Gong Qi An (1996) *Lover of the Last Empress (1995) *Burger Cop (1995) *Spike Drink Gang (1995) *Black Dream (1995) *Chinese Torture Chamber Story (1994) *The Romance of the Vampires (1994) *Drunken Master II (1994) *Guns of Dragon (1994) *The Wild Lover (1994) *The Tragic Fantasy: Tiger of Wanchai (1994) *Bloody Brothers (1994) *Fatal Obsession (1994) *Don't Stop My Crazy Love for You (1993) *My Pale Lover (1993) *Chue Lui Yau Gei (1993) *Freedom Run (1992) *Dances with the Dragon as Diana Kung (1991) Reconocimientos *'PREMIO:' Ganadora del certamen de Miss Asia en Hong Kong (1989) *'PREMIO:' Finalista de Miss Asia Pacific (1989) Curiocidades *'Estudios:''' Academia de las Artes Escénicas de Hong Kong *Emigró a Hong Kong a los 12 años. *En 1989, fue elegida para Miss Asia, donde ganó el campeonato. *En 2003, Yvvonne y el vicepresidente del Casino Atlantic de los EE. UU. , Wu Wei Jie, se casaron. Dos años más tarde se divorciaron. *En enero de 2007, se casó con Liu Lun Hao, un administrador profesional de acondicionamiento físico (rebautizado como Liu Guan Ting en julio de 2010) *En en octubre de 2007 nace su primera hija, Liu Wei (Crystal) Enlaces *Baike Baidu *Movie Douban *Wikipedia china Galería Yvonne Yung-1.jpg Yvonne Yung-2.jpg Yvonne Yung-3.jpg Yvonne Yung-4.jpg Yvonne Yung-5.jpg Yvonne Yung-6.jpeg Yvonne Yung-7.jpeg Yvonne Yung-8.jpg Categoría:TailorMade Productions Categoría:CActriz Categoría:HKActriz